1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cable connector assembly, more particularly to cable connector assembly with a small volume.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, a plurality of connectors, such as Universal Serial Bus (USB) connector, Audio jack, Print ports, are set in computers for transmitting data signals. In general, the connectors are arranged at a rear side of the computers for preventing a mating connector from being hit and departed from the connectors, and consumers must turn the computer to front for inserting the mating connector and return the computer when the connectors are inserted completely, which is inconvenient to consumers when some connectors are inserted frequently.
For solving the above problems, some computer designers design a computer with some connectors which are used frequently, such as Universal Serial Bus (USB) connectors and Audio jacks, at a front side thereof. And, with a miniature development of the electrical industry, the computer has a small room with a limited width and height to receiving a front I/O connector. So, a plurality of USB connectors and Audio jacks formed in the front I/O connectors are needed to be arranged rationally to take full advantage of the small room. TW Pat. No. M346200 issued on Dec. 1, 2008 discloses a front I/O connector having a housing, and two stacked Audio jacks and two stacked USB connectors received into the housing. The front I/O connector further comprises a retainer disposed in the housing and spaced apart two USB connectors and two Audio jacks to meet a proper distance between two Audio jacks. However, an assembling process of the front I/O is more complicated due to the retainer. And, a manufacturing cost of the front I/O is also increased due to the retainer.
Hence, an improved cable connector assembly with small room and a simple structure is desired to overcome the above problems.